deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Master Chief Vs Prophet
As humanity's planetary protectors, super-soldiers are as iconic as the franchises they are birthed from. Halo's Master Chief meets Crysis' predatory Prophet to see whose ridiculous power armour and massive armories are superior! The Interlude (Plays Invader - DEATH BATTLE! Theme) Wiz: Imagine a future, where Earth is reduced to nothing but ashes and dust. Boomstick: Gonna stop you there, Wiz. Wiz: Why? Boomstick: Because today, we have two soldiers who're gonna cancel the apocalypse! ''' Wiz: Okay...? Master Chief, the UNSC's Spartan-117! '''Boomstick: And Prophet, Crynet's hidden hunter! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Master Chief (Plays Halo Reach: Tip of the Spear) Wiz: Humanity was in grave danger. Several disastrous events plagued and destroyed their people and infrastructure, and in the eyes of the increasingly hostile and hyper-religious alien Covenant, they were a pestilence that needed to be purged from the galaxy. Boomstick: Like almost every other science-fiction-related work of fiction, the humans fought back, but they were doing a really poor job of it. Their soldiers and vehicles were nothing more than target practice for the invading Covenant. Wiz: After countless lives, weapons and settlements were lost, the UNSC decided to step up their game, especially since some of their own kind were threatening to overthrow the current governments. They needed soldiers that exceeded the ordinary expectations of their standard marines, soldiers that would act as one-man armies and stand strong in the face of the looming Covenant conquest. Boomstick: And that answer came in the face, er... helmet of one such man: Master Chief! Wiz: Actually no, the Master Chief didn't show up from out of nowhere. Boomstick: Why not? It'd be like a mechanical Second Coming! Wiz: Oh my go-Nevermind. Moving on, the UNSC created the 'SPARTAN Program', an experimental project that tested and improved upon the limits of their troops. It was very controversial, due to it's shady history of undercover operations and shadowy reputation of super soldiers never seen at all. (Plays Halo 3: One Final Effort) Boomstick: Oh yeah, the program also kidnapped kids, like John! Wiz: John was the name given to a child by two loving parents before he was, as Boomstick mentioned, kidnapped by the UNSC and put to the test in the SPARTAN Program. Boomstick: And boy did the UNSC get lucky with Johnny here. After injecting the tiny kid with steroids to increase his physical attributes, John proved himself to be one lucky son-of-a-gun. ''' Wiz: Luck or just natural talent, John quickly rose through the ranks, earning his signature rank of 'Master Chief Petty Officer' in little time. With a new set of power armour, the Master Chief led humanity to war against the alien tyrants, leading to several successful campaigns that would help shape the future of humanity's fate. '''Boomstick: Speaking of armour, Master Chief is coated in the Mark VI MJOLNIR Armour, and this thing is part of what makes John so legendary. It's ultra-durable, useful for tanking gunfire and plasma blasts, has thermal resistance, a motion tracker and energy shields that will regenerate after 5 seconds! Wiz: To make it even more useful, the UNSC planted circuits that would link the very armour itself to Chief's brain, making it more so a reactionary armour than most of your typical power suits. Coupled with his already enhanced physical traits and Master Chief is nigh-unbreakable. Boomstick: Here's my favourite part of this badass, he's got weapons for days! His MA5C Assault Rifle is standard-issue and is widely-used by the lesser marines and his fellow Spartans, so ammunition-shrotage won't be a problem any time soon. Wiz: His M6D Magnum pistol was a powerful sidearm with recoil equal to his BR55HB SR Battle Rifle, a handy rifle with short-range scope for accurate hits. Boomstick: To oppose all of this accuracy Wiz is bringing up, let's talk about the M90 Shotgun! It uses the internationally-banned Soellkraft 8-Guage Shells, a munition so flimsy and dangerous that it's actually banned internationally in real life too! Wiz: To clear out amassed enemies, Chief would fling the M9 Frag Grenade, which has a blast radius of 16ft, or spray a rainstorm of bullets with the M7 Submachine Gun. Boomstick: WHICH HE CAN DUEL-WIELD! Man, this guy's so badass. What's even more badass is his bigger ordnance! Wiz: The M41 Rocket Launcher is loaded with two incendiary rockets that can obliterate anything, it can even one-shot Spartans and Elites in one go! For more solid strikes, the Chief can bring down long-range fire with SRS990-S2 AM Sniper Rifle, which comes with a night-vision scope. Boomstick: But the M6 Spartan Laser is undoubtedly Master Chief's most powerful weapon. While it needs a short charge-up time, the ensuing blast will destroy ANYTHING caught in it's path! Unfortunately, it only has a 5-shot limit, so Chief has to pick which unlucky bastard tastes red-hot beams of energy! Wiz: Chief is a veteran when it comes to the battlefield, so he's not unfamiliar with other, more complex weapons like the ones the Covenant and Prometheans use. When firearms and lasers aren't enough, his range of special equipment can quickly turn the tide of battle into his favour. The Overshield boosts his energy shields, Radar Jammer, uh... jams radars, and the Deployable Cover creates a portable energy shield. However, all three of these can be detected and destroyed. Boomstick: The same goes for his Bubble Shield, an indestructible forcefield that can block plasma fire from Covenant Wraith Tanks, but is not discriminate on who it protects, so anyone and anything can use it. Wiz: His Regenerator can recover his lost health and shields, and the Power Drain sucks away energy shields and blow up in a very limited explosion. Much like the other equipment, these two can be destroyed to prevent their effects. Boomstick: The only equipment his enemies can't destroy is his Active Camouflage. This equipment turns Master Chief completely invisible, when he's not moving, and comes with a nifty radar scrambler to fool his enemies into chasing dead air! Wiz: All of his equipment are temporary, but they'll work wonders nonetheless. With all of these weapons, items and his MJOLNIR armour, the Master Chief has accomplished more than many other Spartans and UNSC soldiers could ever hope to. (Plays Halo 3: Behold a Pale Horse) Boomstick: He's defeated three galactic threats, the Insurrection, Covenant and space zombies, otherwise known as the Flood, and survived through ALL of them! Wiz: And keep in mind, the ravenous Flood can infect even Spartans and Elites, yet Master Chief somehow managed to not become contaminated! And fortunate too, since the UNSC would face another threat in the form of the Prometheans, an ancient race with technology as advanced as the Forerunners themselves. Boomstick: What's better than crushing armies? How about blowing up Halo 04 and Installation 00, otherwise known as The Ark? Too long didn't read, the Halos are space super-weapons that are supposed to destroy all organic and sentient life, namely the Flood, and The Ark is basically the trigger for the Halos. Oh, and it can repair them and acts as the daddy of the life-wiping energy pulses. Wiz: He can survive laser beams from a baleful 343 Guilty-Spark and even atmospheric reentry while clinging onto a piece of debris, though he was put on power-lockdown. Boomstick: The guy can outmatch newer Spartans like Locke, has defeated older Spartans, when he was younger, the Promethean Didact with help from Cortana, his armour AI, and is classified as the second best sharpshooter in the entire UNSC army, second only to Spartan Linda. This guy sounds as unstoppable and as unbreakable as you said, Wiz! (Plays Halo 4: 117) Wiz: Almost. While he has great strength, speed and durability, without energy shielding, he's as vulnerable as any other human being, though his skeleton has been enhanced to be many times stronger, 15 times stronger to be exact. Boomstick: His weapons do have limited ammo, especially his heavier arsenal, and his energy shields can be overridden with a lot of damage. Also, the armour will be locked if someone manages to beat him with enough force. Even worse, plasma is super-effective against the MJOLNIR and apparently doesn't like anti-gravity weapons. Wiz: Well, anti-gravity weapons can directly increase the pressure of the armour onto the users, leaving them incapacitated. Chief's armour can also be hacked into by a component AI or hacker. And let's not forget the fact that he'll do anything to win, even if it means risking his own life. That's both unsurprising AND surprising, given the fact that Chief is a brilliant tactician. Boomstick: Eh, if it means he'll get a chance to score that night, then I don't mind it one bit! Master Chief's a super soldier to the heart and he'll stop anything that would threaten humanity, no matter who it is! Master Chief: A hero need not speak. When he is gone, the world will speak for him. Prophet (Plays: Crysis: First Light) Wiz: In an age long-forgotten and never fully explored, Earth was paid a visit by visitors from beyond our own solar system. An alien race named the Ceph had come to the planet with one mission: global extermination. Their technology was so advanced, that they sent only a small task force to decimate Earth. Boomstick: But those same troops were like "Nah, we want to take a nap", and so they did, having the biggest power-nap in the history of power-naps! Wiz: That is true, as the Ceph invaders were not discovered until after humanity bloomed in scientific advances and civilization. Many speculate about the Ceph and their out-of-this-galaxy technology. Meet Jacob Hargreave, who conceived the 'Gardener Theory', a theory that states that the Ceph were here to 'take care of their garden'. In other words, total annihilation of the environment-destroying humanity. Boomstick: On the islands of Ling Shan, it was there that the Ceph finally woke up because of some stupid war between North Korea and an American group of soldiers sent to rescue a archaeology team trapped on the islands. Wiz: They were known as Raptor Squad and their leader was the hard-as-nails commando: Prophet. Boomstick: Major Laurence "Prophet" Barnes has a history of being involved in backhanded operations. As a veteran of Operation Desert Storm and Operation Enduring Freedom during the War on Terror, Barnes has seen some shit in his career. After a raid, endorsed by the CIA, went downhill with some random people dying, Prophet beat the shit out of not only his CIA supervisors, but also his military superiors and the federal prison inmates that were unlucky to be placed in the same cell as this guy! Wiz: A brutal method of stating your point, but regardless Barnes would've been locked up his entire life, had it not been for Hargreaves' intervention. He would be set free, but he had to test-run a new experimental body armour: the Nanosuit. He wasn't the only volunteer, as the sole of Raptor Squad were made up of hand-picked soldiers meant to run diagnostics on the Nanosuits, rescue the distressed archaeologists and beat back the KPA. Boomstick: Which is easy to do with his arsenal of weapons! His SCAR Assault Rifle is your traditional assault rifle, but with a variety of attachments, ranging from scopes to grenade launchers, and while it was quite ammo-lacking in the early Crysis days, since the private corporation C.E.L.L decided to outfit their soldiers with this gun, ammo is as common as dead C.E.L.L corpses! (Plays: Crysis: Slow March) Wiz: The Lank & Linder Feline Submachine Gun is compact and great for close-quarters encounters, and the K-Volt Submachine Gun functions the same, except it shoots small bolts of electricity to take down foes. Boomstick: He wields several sidearms, but for this fight we're going with the majestic revolver known as... the Majestic. It's a powerful six-shooter that has enough power to rival the DSG-1 Sniper Rifle, an accurate firearm that works best at long ranges. ''' Wiz: And if he doesn't want to lug around a heavy sniper rifle mid-fight, Barnes can always use the Grendel Burst Rifle for great stopping power, with high accuracy. '''Boomstick: Or the Jackal Assault Shotgun! Oh, this baby is automatic can spray humans or Ceph with shells in a short period of time and with a guaranteed death count! Wiz: The Joint Anti-Tank Weapon, or JAW for short, is made to destroy vehicles, infantry and aircraft with it's singular rocket, and the Gauss Rifle is a high-powered long-range weapon that can take down most enemies with a single shot, though heavily-armoured foes like the Ceph Devastators are capable of tanking one-to-two strikes. Boomstick: And after he became a literal walking memory in the third game, Prophet took up archery and gained a compound bow! The Predator Bow, while it isn't a beautiful gun, makes up in lack of bullets for a variety of arrows! It comes packaged with typical steel arrows great for giving out new nose piercings, electrical arrows for delivering mobile shock therapy, thermite arrows for sticky-explosive goodness and airburst arrows for even bigger explosions and the plus side of detonating on contact! Oh, and it can switch draw weights to increase or decrease speed and power. (Plays Crysis 3 Menu Theme) Wiz: Despite all of this weaponry, Prophet's most advantageous piece of machinery is his own Nanosuit. After the events of the second Crysis game and as Boomstick aforementioned, Prophet's memory returned to reality and inhabited the desolate suit of fellow soldier, Alcatraz, thus semi-reviving himself just in time to hop back into the fray to battle the Ceph and C.E.L.L. Boomstick: Alcatraz's Nanosuit 2.0 is made of compact materials that can deflect bullets with ease, it's modes giving Prophet flexibility in a raging firefight; such as the Stealth Mode, which conceals the wearer by camouflaging them. ''' Wiz: However, using weapons while hidden will drain the suit's power, though the Predator Bow is the one exception. Anyways, the Armour Mode transfers energy to relocate the armour's Electroactive Polymer weaving to the outside of the suit, strengthening the density and durability of the Nanosuit with the nifty ability of nullifying blunt force, high-energy emissions and projectiles. '''Boomstick: But his best Mode comes in the Power Mode, where he glows red and gets a physical power increase, kinda like a Super Saiyan! Wiz: The suit also has a very unique and dandy visor, granting Prophet interchangeable binocular-like scanning and vision and a Nanovision Mode that identifies and separates the environment and his enemies by utilizing colours to turn everything greyscale while maintaining heat signatures, or modifying Prophet's night vision by equalizing the visual highs and lows, in order distinguish one living organism from another. Boomstick: The suit's hacking systems are so advanced that Prophet can hack into C.E.L.L. gun turrets, whole minefields and even Ceph soldiers! Wiz: When not hacking or absorbing energy, the suit comes fixed with a defibrillator, in case Prophet goes down, a pair of thrusters for anti-gravity movement and a rebreather to breathe underwater. Speaking of absorbing energy, the Nanosuit can apparently absorb energy in the environments that Prophet traverses through. This can range from kinetic energy to carbon from rotting corpses. Boomstick: Any energy? Does beer count? Wiz: It just might Boomstick, but don't get your hopes up. The energy absorbed makes the suit stronger, which is ridiculous considering the superhuman levels of physical attributes, insane healing factors, and mechanical wonders already attained just by wearing the Nanosuit. Boomstick: Or the fact that it can shape shift! Yeah, at the very end of Crysis 3, uh spoilers, the freakin' suit bonded into Prophet, restored his physical body and gave him the ability to shape shift into anything possible!!! Wiz: We kid you not, Prophet can turn into anything he can think of, from humans to Ceph! Oh, and just like his opponent, Prophet can easily wield the technologically-superior weapons of the ancient alien race that tried to invade the earth long ago. But even without shapeshifting and alien weapons, Prophet's achievements go far beyond the norm. Boomstick: He's defeated the KPA, C.E.L.L. and the Ceph in countless battles, destroyed a Ceph Warship, while in SPACE and heavily-damaged, and destroyed the Alpha-Ceph, the name's self-explanatory, and along with it, a wormhole-creating machine! Wiz: A wormhole machine that the Ceph were planning on using to send a bigger invasion force to destroy Earth. Prophet's also resolved the 'Manhattan Virus', a disease that grows strange alien overgrowth on victims' bodies, which Ceph Ticks harvest for... something... As for the Ceph Warship, not only did Prophet destroy it, but he also survived the ship's explosion and atmospheric reentry. Boomstick: I guess that Nanosuit really doesn't want him to die. (Plays: Crysis Warhead: Train Battle) Wiz: Unfortunately, while he may seem an unstoppable predator with the ferocity of a wolf, Prophet is not invincible. His Nanosuit can absorb energy, but electromagnetic pulses can still disable the suit. What's worse, it doesn't just disable the suit, it completely shuts down all of the systems installed into the suit, including all of the Modes and passive nanites that protect Prophet, leaving him as vulnerable as a typical human. Boomstick: And his weapons are still bound by the whole "Needs Ammo" thing, but since weapons like his are pretty common, I don't see this guy losing rounds to fire anytime soon. Wiz: And his suit can still lose energy if the Modes are abused, and without energy, the suit doesn't function, as aforementioned. Boomstick: Eh, who cares if his suit runs out of juice? Prophet's a badass, and it's my job to make sure I preach it! Prophet: "The situation is FUBAR (F**ked Up Beyond All Recognition/Repair)". Pre-Battle The BATTLE!!! The Result Wiz: The Winner is...Category:TheOneLegend Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles